The finishing machining of a workpiece is a process for machining the surface of a workpiece, and is also referred to as “superfinishing” or a “microfinishing process”. In this process, an abrasive finishing tool is pressed against the workpiece surface to be machined. During the process, the workpiece surface to be machined rotates. Usually, the rotation of the workpiece surface to be machined is overlaid with an oscillating movement, in which the finishing tool and the workpiece surface to be machined are moved relative to each other in directions that are in parallel with or inclined relative to the rotational axis.
Finishing machining of workpieces is also used for machining workpiece surfaces that are curved in profile. Examples of such workpieces are roller bearing rings, roller bearing bodies or threaded spindles comprising ball races to be machined. Such curved workpiece surfaces are usually machined using finishing stones which are pivoted back and forth about a pivot axis.
DE 10 2011 078 735 A1 discloses a finishing device which comprises a particularly torsion-resistant gear apparatus for producing a pivoting movement of the pivot support. This gear apparatus contributes to it being possible to carry out finishing machining of a workpiece with a high level of precision.